


Vent

by RazorSimp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorSimp/pseuds/RazorSimp
Summary: I want to die
Comments: 1





	Vent

I wish i cut deeper, im too much of a pussy to fully commit suicide.  
I am such a failure i have all F's in school. I have no friends, im too clingy  
I want to kill myself, i judt want to end my pain. I dobt want to die, i jist want peoplw to care about me. I loved you i really did im osrry i cant go not now. I just want to injure my self to the point of me bwing hospitalized. I wannt to die. Would peple goto my funeral, maybe. I wont lose to you i cant die yet not like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i wrote this


End file.
